


Hands On

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Kissing, especially with Cole, comes easy.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Cole (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



Lita Cadash has always been short, even for a dwarf. She used to get teased a lot for it, but more recently, it's just stares and occasional whispers. She is the Inquisitor, after all, and mocking her outright would be a good way to make Cassandra angry.

She never minded being small, especially because it meant people overlooked her or assumed she was a child. She was lighter, quicker than her siblings and cousins, and got picked for the more intricate jobs. Things that required espionage or reconnaissance.

And of course while she has people for her espionage and she also has a glowing green magic hand that makes her significantly more identifiable, she still doesn't mind being short.

Except for this exact moment, when she's casting her eyes around her quarters for something she could stand on so she can properly kiss the man in front of her.

Cole waits patiently, as always, until finally she's had enough and jumps on him. He catches her around the hips, sliding one hand down to cup her butt and hold her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and presses her mouth to his.

Kissing, especially with Cole, comes easy.

A few weeks ago, when he kissed her for the first time, it was brief but charged.

"I didn't know that you knew how to do that," she joked. She squeezed her hands into fists a few times to release some of her nervous energy. 

"I didn't, until you showed me."

Lita's eyes narrowed. "You… what? Saw it in my mind and decided to try it?"

Cole nodded. "You thought about it so often, kissing me."

She shushed him, in case any of the other tavern patrons might overhear.

Now, in the privacy of her room, quiet isn't a priority. She moans into his mouth and he echoes a moment later, teasing at her bottom lip with his tongue.

He kisses her the way she likes it, whether it's the way he likes it too or just his nature, she doesn't know. She just knows that it sets her on fire when he nips at her lips, when his tongue finds hers.

"You're not on fire," he tells her. "You're safe."

"Always safe with you," she agrees, feeling a swell of affection for him. He kisses her again firmly, tangling his fingers in her dark hair, and she feels something stronger than just affection.

"Lita," he says. She swallows up his breathy sighs and feels herself growing hot. He strokes his hand across the small of her back and she presses herself against him.

"We could do more," Cole says into her mouth. "It's been so long since you've been touched."

"Cole," she says. "Remember our conversation about my bedroom thoughts?"

He nods. "I know. You've just been waking, working, tense, and tight. You should relax. I could help."

_I could help._ It's Cole's go-to line. He always wants to help. But he's never offered to help like this before.

"I want to. To make you feel good," he says, and Lita's not sure if he's reading her thoughts or just the hesitation on her face.

Cole bends his face to her neck and bites a little mark there, just hard enough for her to feel it and grind against him again.

"Cole," she says warningly. He runs his tongue over the bite soothingly. " _Cole._ "

"I want you to feel good," he says again. Cole rarely repeats himself, knowing Lita understands him in a way others don't. But he has and it feels significant.

"I know," she says. "But…"

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm only afraid you won't like it," she says as Cole's hand works her tucked shirt loose and gets his hand against her skin.

"I like helping."

He kisses her breathless and Lita doesn't notice at first that he's carrying her towards the bed that's already been turned down.

"Are you sure? You've never --"

"I've never," Cole agrees. "But I've seen many things, and not just you and I in your mind."

Lita feels heat rise in her cheeks. She'd had _thoughts_ , of course. Cole kisses her just the way she likes, wraps his arms around her and makes her feel safe, and then there's his hands…

Cole laughs softly. "You like my hands." He shifts her, holding her up with one arm and tracing a finger against her lips with his free hand.

She's having thoughts right now. 

He settles her on the bed and kicks off his boots. They land with two unceremonious thunks and Lita giggles in spite of her nerves.

There's a long stretch of quiet. Not silence; Lita can hear them both breathing, hers more ragged than his, and the ever-present whistling of the wind outside the windows. Then, of course, she whimpers when Cole gets her shirt and breast band off.

He tilts his head in that way he does when he's evaluating a situation before carefully, so carefully, cupping her breasts in his hands. After a moment, he squeezes, massaging them, making her moan.

"Sensitive," he murmurs under his breath, like he's cataloguing her reactions. He probably is.

"What next?" he asks.

Ideas flood her mind and Cole laughs again. "I want to do your favourite."

Lita shivers and reaches for him. He reassures her with a kiss, light and sweet, and she wonders why she's so nervous. It's not like it's her first time.

"But it is mine," he says, plucking the fear from her mind. "You're worried you'll hurt me, or that I won't like it."

She nods.

"I will," he promises. "I want to do this for you, make you feel good."

Lita's got reservations, but he's untying the laces on her breeches with long, graceful fingers, the ones that she spends too much time thinking about, and now that he's made up his mind, thoughts of arguing with him evaporate. A moment later, she's bared to the room and to his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He trails his hand up her wide thigh, smoothing over a knot of scar tissue, and skating up to her core.

"Can I?" Cole asks.

Lita nods because she doesn't trust her voice. He touches her so gently, just ghosting his fingertips over his folds, that she's worried she'll go to pieces. When Cole uses both hands to spread her legs, she grabs onto the coverlet. When he sighs, something that almost sounds like lust, and studies her most intimate places with equal parts curiosity and affection, she shuts her eyes.

She expects him to touch her gently again, maybe her clit, maybe he'll be bold enough to slip a finger inside, but she's not expecting what he does. He presses his mouth to her cunt and laps at her like he's done it before.

She arches off the bed and he follows with her, slipping one hand under her to knead her ass before lowering her back to the bed. Lita finds she's out of breath almost instantly, surprise and pleasure washing over her. Cole swirls his tongue around her clit and she trembles, muscles in her legs tensing with the effort of not leaping off the bed again. She unbunches one hand from the coverlet to reach out to him. Her hand settles in his messy hair and she tries not to pull it. Cole makes a pleased sound and moves against her hand, welcoming the touch.

Her eyes fly open when he slides what feels like two fingers inside her and crooks them upward without removing his tongue from her clit.

"Fuck, Cole," she whines, voice coming out high and needy.

He doesn't pull away to reply, but she feels his smile against her cunt. Lita tries an experimental move, pushing down against his hand, and the reaction is twofold. Firstly, it gets her exactly what she wanted and drives his fingers deeper, and secondly, Cole laughs again, finally lifting his face and she catches sight of that perfect smile.

She's able to pull him closer to her, though it's a bit awkward to kiss him while he fingers her. The kiss tastes like her juices and Lita moans into his mouth, feeling her orgasm approaching.

"It's good," he says, before she can ask. "You're so good. Can you show me?"

Lita reaches for his cock, but he bats her hand away. "Not that. Show me how you come."

She groans and grinds against his fingers, eyes drifting closed unbidden. His thumb comes up and rubs her clit firmly. When he withdraws his fingers a moment later, she thinks he might be touching himself, getting his cock ready to push inside. It's not his cock, but three of his fingers that return.

"Later. This is just for you," he reminds her. "And you're doing so well, so good. So pretty."

Three fingers is a bit of stretch, but the burn fades in a second and then she's riding his hand, ears ringing with his praise.

When he touches her clit again, she bites her lip and comes, feeling the rush under her skin, seeing the pinpricks of starlight behind her eyelids. Cole whispers her name, tells her how good she is, strokes her thigh. 

She comes back to herself after a short time and he's curled himself around her. Lita meets his eyes and he beams at her. "You did it."

He looks so proud, so pleased, that she can't help but laugh. He laughs too, like he always does when she starts. She's so damn fond of him. She snuggles into his chest and heaves a contented sigh.

"I did," she says. "But I didn't do much. You kind of did it single-handedly."

"I used my mouth too, remember?"

Lita laughs again. "You did. Maker, didn't you just?"

"Rest now," he tells her, pulling the blankets over her. "I'll be here when you wake."

Lita likes these moments, when her small size really works for her. She's able to press herself against his chest and then it's nothing for his long limbs to wrap her up and keep her warm all night.


End file.
